Heroes of San Fransokyo
by killerninja123
Summary: Fem!Hiro and Male!GoGo. San Fransokyo Feudal Era. When Tadashi Hamado died in a mysterious fire caused by a raid from the enemy village, Hiro will do anything to avenge his death, even if it means going into war. MulanxBH6 mix. Demon cat!Baymax. Male!Honey-Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

The night was quiet in the village of Kyomento. It was pitch black, but the moon and the stars kept the night bright. Nothing made a sound and the homes of the villagers were asleep. Tadashi walked on the gates of the village, searching for anything suspicious. As he walked, there was nothing in the sky besides the stars and the moon. He glanced at his home. It was a simple village where everyone is kind. They were known for their building talents too, but not only that. The village was also known for their famous restaurant called Lucky Cat, owned by his Aunt Cass.

Suddenly, Tadashi heard a sound. He took out his sword, turned it around, and raised it up into the air. Then he stopped and blink. In front of him was a girl with long black hair that reaches to her waist with brown eyes, and wearing a pink kimono. The girl was about fourteen years old. She smiled, showing a gap between her teeth. Tadashi sighed and put back his sword in it's sheath. He crossed his arms and stared at his sister.

"Hiro, what are you doing here?" Tadashi demanded. "You know it's dangerous to be up in this hour."

"I just want to see if anything happens." Hiro said.

"Go home-"

"Um...Nii-chan-"

"If Aunt Cass finds out you're gone, she's going to kill me."

"Nii-chan!"

"What?"

Hiro pointed to over to the gate. Tadashi glanced up. Despite being dark, he could see several shadows in the distance. His eyes widened. Tadashi knew these people are from the villages of Nagangeles and they have grudges against Kyomento for some reason and now there's a war. He raced over to the bell tower and rung it. The guards from each side of the gate woke up and took out their swords. Tadashi pursed his lips as he pushed Hiro down the ladder. She tried to drag her heels down, but Tadashi was too strong for her. Before Hiro could climb down the ladder, she gave him a sad face. Tadashi raised a brow. He wondered a few times why his sister is the opposite of the girls here. The girls in Kyomento are sweet, kind, and do what she's told, while Hiro is the opposite. Maybe it's because Tadashi mostly raised her and he got his boyishness in her.

"Really?" He stared at her blankly.

"Can I-"

"Hiro!"

"Fine..."

Just as Hiro was about to climb down, there was a snapping sound. The ladder broke in half. Hiro scream, but Tadashi caught her wrist. He pulled her up to him. Tadashi glanced down. There were raiders, wearing long black armors. They pointed their fiery arrows at them and shoot. Tadashi slammed him and Hiro against the floor. He could feel the sizzling flames passing them. Then there was a scent of smoke. Tadashi lifted his head. The gate was on fire. Many of the guards jumped down to fight off the raiders, while some are just escaping from the flames.

"Are you alright?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded. "Yes."

"Good, hang on."

Before Hiro could say anything, Tadashi scoop his sister in his arms and jumped off the bridge. They both crashed onto the ground, being unharmed. Tadashi could hear the sounds of swords clashing through his ears. He settled Hiro next to him and glancing for other raiders. All of the village guards came out and were fighting the raiders. There were only ten of them, but they seemed very skilled. Some of the villagers turned on their lanterns as they peered outside. They gasped at the shock of raiders attacking their village. Tadashi knew Hiro can't go home by herself unless she's escort by a guard. During these raids, no one can't go out unless a swordsmen or a guard is with them.

"Help!" Someone yelled. "Somebody please help!"

Tadashi pulled out his sword as he raced towards the fire, but something grabbed his wrist. He looked back. Hiro was on the ground, holding his wrist. Her big eyes were pleading him not to go. Tadashi glanced at the fire and back at Hiro. He cared about his sister deeply since they're orphans, but it's also his job to help people and he loves helping people. Someone is in that fire and they need his help.

"Don't go." Hiro said. "Nii-chan please!"

Tadashi crouched down and kissed his sister on her forehead. "Someone has to help."

He took off his necklace and put it in her palms. Tadashi gave her a smile as he turned his back to her. With a deep breath, he charged inside. As he disappeared into the fire, Hiro got up and stared at the fire. She shook her head. She knew this was risky, but in all of their raids, this had never happened before. Clenching her fist, Hiro took a step, but an explosion came. The fire burst out at her, causing her to leap back, hitting the ground. Hiro groaned, rubbing the back of her head. Her eyes widened with fear. All of the guards and villagers took out their buckets, pouring water on the fire. The fire was still going and everyone was here, except for Tadashi.

"Nii-chan!" Hiro called. "Nii-chan!"

She was about to run into the fire, but someone seized her. Hiro didn't bother to look back. She didn't care who was holding her down. Her eyes were only on the fire. She tried to get out of this person's grip, but they were too strong for her. Tears streamed out of her eyes. Hiro stopped struggling and fell onto the ground. Tears dropped onto the dirt. Hiro buried her hands onto her face as she shook her head. She didn't want to believe what just happened, but she can't. This really happened. Her brother. Her only older brother is...

"No." She cried. "No!"

"I'm sorry." The person said. "Your brother is dead."

Hiro tried to get those words in her head, but she was still crying. She clenched on her brother's necklace tightly as if any minute now he's going to come back all ashed up and giving her a soft smile, but she knew that's not going to happen. For all of her life, her brother was always there for her and now he's not here anymore. He won't see her grow up and live a good life with each other like family.

Tadashi Hamada is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro stared down at her brother's grave. She was wearing a black kimono with Tadashi's necklace around her neck. The rain was pouring all over town. Many people were inside, by the wet weather. Sighing, Hiro placed some flowers on his grave as she cried. She was glad the rain was covering her tears. That way no one can't tell if she was crying or not. Tadashi was laid next to their parents. Hiro wiped the water from her face as she begun to leave. Every time she remembered Tadashi, that scene when he died always replayed in her head. If she could only stop him long enough, he wouldn't have died.

When Hiro got home, her Aunt Cass was cooking dinner. Hiro walked into her room and changed out of her wet clothes, back into the usual blue and red kimono she always wore. She sat down on a chair, gazing at the window. There was food on the nightstand, but Hiro pushed it aside. Hiro hadn't hate for a while, but she's too sad to eat. She could only stare at the cruel world where her brother died.

Aunt Cass came into her room, having another plate of food for her. It was Hiro's favorites, but like always, Hiro's not too hungry to eat. Aunt Cass took the uneaten food and replaced it with a new one. Hiro gave her aunt a sad smile and stared back at the window. Aunt Cass sighed, giving Hiro a hug, but Hiro pushed her away. She doesn't want anyone to comfort her. It's too hard to bare with all of this pain Tadashi's death caused her.

"Hiro, you have to eat something." Aunt Cass said.

"I"m not that hungry." Hiro muttered.

"I'll be out for a while. The guards brought Tadashi's belongings at the table. You can look at it if you want."

"Yeah, thanks."

Aunt Cass bowed her head and left her niece's room. Hiro could hear her leaving the house. She stood up form her chair and walked out of her room. As she walked, she went into Tadashi's room. Everything was still in place before he died and everything wasn't touched. Even the bed that wasn't made wasn't touched. On the walls are pictures of Tadashi and their parents, but many of them were with her and him. Hiro sighed and slide the door. She walked into the kitchen where there was a box with holes on it. Hiro frowned and opened the box. Her eyes widened with shock. There in the box was a cat with two tails. The cat sleeping and it was pure white. Hiro knew this was a demon cat, but it's a domestic cat. She heard these animals can turn into a bigger carnivorous cat. The cat opened it's eyes and sat up, staring at Hiro. Then Hiro noticed a collar on it's neck. Hiro looked at the collar and it said, _Baymax._ Hiro remembered Tadashi told her, he found a cat and kept it as a pet, but he didn't mentioned that it's a two-tail demon cat.

"You must be Tadashi's pet he was talking about." Hiro said. "Look Baymax he's gone."

The cat, Baymax tilted it's head.

"He's gone forever." Hiro clarified. "He won't be coming back anymore. It's just you and me."

Baymax climbed out of the box and jumped into Hiro's arm. He placed his paw on her chest, but Hiro shook her head and put him down. What was he trying to do? Tell her Tadashi is in her heart? That won't do anything. The only thing she has of her brother is his necklace, pet, and his memories. Hiro took the cup of tea and drink it. She hand't realized she was this thirsty, but not hungry.

Suddenly, the door was knocking. Hiro put the cup down and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw the Emperor's adviser Callaghan. Everyone has heard and sometimes seen him, but he was a smart man who loves to help the mayor. Hiro saw him one time when he visited the village and he was Tadashi's sensei and taught him the arts of swords and martial arts in the military academy.

"Is this the Hamada residence?" He asked.

"Yes." Hiro answered.

"You must be Tadashi's sister, then, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well then the Emperor needs to have one man from every home to join the army." Callaghan explained. "The mayor of the Nagangeles is now an enemy of all San Fransokyo. I know your brother is gone, but do you have any other males in your family? A cousin, uncle, or grandfather?"

Hiro blinked a few times. The enemy was the one who killed her brother. They made her go through all the pain she had. If she find those who started the fire, then Hiro could find them and make sure they won't see the light again. With them gone, Hiro could live in peace and avenge his death. She has Baymax and he could turn into a large saber-tooth cat. He can help her kill those who murdered her brother.

"Actually, yes." Hiro pointed out. "My cousin."

Callaghan nodded and handed her a scroll. Even though it's a lie, but what choice does Hiro have? Her brother died by the enemy and she should just sit there mourn over his death? No, she's going to war and that's final. Hiro took the scroll and gave the man a smile. She closed the door and walked into her room and put it under her pillow. Hiro couldn't believe what she's doing. She's going to go to war and kill those men. Tadashi's death needs to be avenge. That's the only way she could get better and no one can't do anything about it. Even though it's against the law for a woman to go to war because men need women for reproduction, but Hiro doesn't care. This war would help her no matter what.

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass called.

"Coming!" Hiro replied.

Hiro raced out of her room, leaving Baymax in there. She went into the kitchen, where her aunt was setting the food near the stove. Aunt Cass smiled and took Hiro's hand. She sat her down at the table, pulling out some cakes. Aunt Cass was giggling to herself and smiling widely. Hiro frowned, wondering what her aunt did this time? Did she found a new chef for the restaurant or some new kimonos?

"Hiro I need to tell you something." Aunt Cass said.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"Ever since you were born, you were actually were arranged to marriage to a man from Santa Oslara. He's family are close friends with your parents. I invited him and he came yesterday. Since he knew what happened to Tadashi, he's going to see you tomorrow."

Hiro tried to comprehend the words of what her aunt just said. Did her aunt said she was practically had been engaged to a man she never met? Hiro clenched her met. So she's getting married to someone who her parents knew, but no one never told her? Is this supposed to make her feel better? Marriage? How will marriage help her go through her brother's death? He died yesterday and today was his funeral! Hiro was glad she lied to Callaghan. With her going into war, she won't get married to someone she doesn't know.

"Do I have to get married?" Hiro demanded.

Aunt Cass nodded. "Yes, since the war is going on, we both agreed that you should meet him and planned the wedding before he goes into war."

"I don't want to get marry!" Hiro snapped. "Nii-chan just died and is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Hiro, the marriage was going to happen anyway."

"I'm fourteen! Can he wait until I'm sixteen or eighteen?"

"Hiro, you know women starts to get married at fourteen."

"Well that's stupid!"

"Hiro!"

Hiro glared at her aunt. She shook her head and marched off into her room. When she got there, she opened it and slammed it. Hiro sat on her bed and [punched her pillow. She could feel the scroll against her fist. Marriage won't help anything. She doesn't care if the marriage age is fourteen. There are some other villages who married at sixteen or eighteen, but the marriage laws here in Kyomento is stupid. Those who are in an arrange marriage don't meet their fiance until they arrange it. Then they'll know who they are and what their names are. Besides, who wants to get married at fourteen? Sure, women don't do much in all villages, but at least Hiro would have a great time working in her aunt's restaurant than getting married.

Baymax jumped into her arms, but Hiro put him down. She stared at the window and saw it was already night. Hiro slightly opened the door and saw her aunt sighing to herself. Aunt Cass put the food away, blow out the candle, and walked into another room. Hiro closed her door and took out the scroll from her pillow. She clenched it tightly and pursed her lips. Grabbing her bag, Hiro slide the door open as Baymax followed her to Tadashi's room.

* * *

**Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro and Baymax grabbed the kimonos that Tadashi wore as a kid. Of course it was her size and for men, but at least this will help her pass as a guy than wearing a casual girl kimono. She stuff it in the bag and grabbed Tadashi's sword. With a deep breath, Hiro cut off her hair, but even though it was shoulder length, Hiro continued to cut it until it's not long anymore. Hiro wiped the makeup off of her face, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now short and shaggy, different from Tadashi's hair. She looked like a small boy who should be working somewhere else than being in a war. Hiro gathered up all the hair and threw it outside there won't be any evidence of what she did.

Then Hiro took off her clothes, wrapping some bandages around her breast. Since she has to be a guy, she has to hide her womanly features. As soon as she was done she changed into Tadashi's clothes. The kimono fit perfectly and it was a bit long, but Hiro could managed. The color resembled her other kimonos, which was nice. Opening the closet, Hiro stared at the armor. The armor was still perfectly clean and it was with Tadashi before he died. She reached over to it and stopped. She wondered if this is right. Tracking down to kill the enemy will help her. This is the only way she could avenge his death. Biting her lip, she took the armor and strap it on. However for the armor was a bit big, long, and heavy, but it's better than trying to buy expensive armor. Sure she's stealing her brother's armor, but it's easier than wasting money.

She took some money from her room and tip-tow into Aunt Cass room. Her aunt was fast asleep and talking to herself. Hiro put a note on her nightstand, which said about going to camping out in the woods to think about the marriage thing. To be honest, Hiro felt bad, leaving her aunt, but she had to do this. Tadashi needed to be avenged. Despite the fact they had an argument of the marriage thing, she still loves her aunt. She's like a mother to her. Hopefully the note is believable enough for Aunt Cass. Closing the door, Hiro walked into the kitchen, taking some food and stuff it into her bag. Hiro made sure she had everything she needed. She got her money, food, armor, and sword. Baymax tiled his head and Hiro gestured him to follow her. They both went outside and it was still pouring.

They raced over to the shrine where it has the names of the Hamada family. Hiro sat down, close her eyes, and started to pray, by siting on her knees and putting her hands together at her heart. She took a small peak and saw Baymax bowing his head. It seemed like he's praying too. Probably praying for Tadashi. She hoped Tadashi and her parents are with her to the end of this war, even if it means she might die. It's risky, but it's worth it. Avenging Tadashi's death meant a lot to her. As soon as they finished praying, they walked out of the shrine. Hiro opened the scroll, reading it. The training area was at the San Fransokyo Institute of Training across the bridge, near a dango shop and some stores. Judging from being at Kyomento and to the Institute, it's probably about seven miles away from here. Flying on Baymax will help her get there faster. As Hiro closed the scroll and it in her armor, she took a deep breath. This might be the stupidest and crazy thing she's doing, but this is her choice.

"Baymax, change." She ordered.

"Nya?" Baymax said.

Hiro rolled her eyes. "Yes, Baymax changed into a bigger cat."

Baymac nodded as he changed into a large saber-tooth cat. His white fur changed into red and his belly was purple. There wasn't any white, besides around his eyes. Hiro heard that when demon cats are in their larger form, their fur changes colors when they need to fly or fight and sometimes both. Although she has to admit, red and purple does fit Baymax and he does look cool being a large cat. She wondered if she could train him how to fight than being a huggable cat. If she could that means Baymax could help her kill the enemy. She also heard that demon cats can heal people and breath out fire. Maybe she could make Baymax to do that in battle when they get to the Institute. Hopefully, they allowed pets in war, but since they use horses for battle, they might let her.

Hiro hopped onto Baymax and he began to fly. She took one last glance of home as they flew over the ruin gate. Even though there were guards their, but at least they didn't noticed anything flying above them or else they'll be shoot down and they'll take Hiro home. Hopefully, Aunt Cass wouldn't kill her if she comes back home for a while or almost a year, depending how long she has to train.

A few minutes later when they flew far away from Kyomento, they landed into the woods. Hiro and Baymax went into a small whole in a tree. Baymax turned back into a kitten and jumped onto her shoulder, nuzzling against her neck. Hiro smiled and scratched behind his ear. Hiro took out a blanket and set it on the floor. She laid on the ground with Baymax curled up against her chest. Baymax pointed his head at the necklace and to her chest. Hiro frowned and shook her head. She wished she knew what Baymax was trying to tell her. Hiro clenched her necklace and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Baymax." Hiro smiled.

"Nya!" Baymax said.

* * *

**Review Plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eating their dangos, Hiro and Baymax stopped at the bridge. Across from it, she could see a tall building in the, middle of the forest. With a deep breath, they both walked across the bridge. Hiro wondered how a guy was supposed to act. She's clearly not sure. Should she be herself or try to act more mainly. Maybe she could figure out if she observed the men. Hopefully, no one won't find out she's a girl.

When they got to the gate, there was a line. The line wasn't long and not too short. In front of her was three people. One was a guy with glasses, the other was tall and dark, and the last one wore a green hat. Even the men behind her were taller than her. Than again she's a girl so it made sense she's short, but she doesn't have the exact height. As Hiro got to the front of the gate, Callaghan was there. Hiro gulped and handed the scroll to him. Hopefully, he doesn't recognized her.

"Name." He said.

"H-Hiro Hamada." Hiro muttered in her best man voice.

Callaghan frowned and stared at her. "Hamada? You must be the cousin of Tadashi then."

"Y-Yes, I am."

"You look similar to your cousin."

"Hana? Y-Yeah we both get that a lot. Our parents are twins."

"Makes sense." Callaghan handed her a piece of paper. "This is you tent number. That building is for eating since we have over six-thousand people."

Hiro nodded and bowed to Callaghan. Then she quickly scurried off. She thought she was going to messed up back there. Her man voice was sort of good, but making up a girl name of herself just came up in her head. Besides, at least her parents gave her a unisex name. Hiro glanced at her paper and saw the number six. She glanced around for tent six until she noticed a number six on a tent. She walked over to it and went inside. Hiro blinked. There are four people in there. The first three were the ones she saw in line, but the fourth one was different. He was a guy, about eighteen, has black hair with purple high-lights on his bangs, and wore a black kimono. The four stopped and stared at her. The one with the glasses ran up to her, giving her kisses on both cheeks. Hiro blinked as her face flushed a bit. That was unexpected.

"Hi, I'm Honey-Lemon." He said. "You must be our last roommate. What's your name?"

"Hiro." Hiro muttered. She would've said her last name, but she decided not to tell them that.

"I'm Wasabi." The tall dark guy said. "This guy next to me is Fred."

"Hi!" Fred smiled.

Then the guy with purple high-lights walked up to her and held out his hand. Hiro shook it as she narrowed her eyes. She has to admit, he's cute, but he's intimidating the same time.

"I'm GoGo." He said. "The captain of the Institution."

Hiro blinked. "Captain?"

GoGo nodded. "Yeah and don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're my roommate."

Hiro nodded quickly. She had no idea this guy is her captain and she never thought she's going to have roommates too. If one of them found out she's a girl, she's doom and they might tell GoGo that she's a girl than a guy. Then Hiro could hear Baymax purring. Everyone was crowding around her, petting Baymax. Hiro smiled. Baymax sure loves to petted and hug.

"Nice cat." Fred said. "What's his name?"

"Baymax." Hiro replied. "He's this stray cat I found...in the rain."

Wrapping Baymax in her arms, Hiro dashed over to her bed in the corner. She dropped her bag in the corner and took off her armor. As she took it off, she made sure her bandages are intact. When she turned around, everyone was on their beds either reading or making some weapons. Baymax jumped onto her shoulder, purring against her head, but Hiro put him down, pulling out a bone covered with chicken for him to eat.

"Nice necklace." Honey-Lemon pointed out. "It looks like my friend's necklace."

"Friend?" Hiro turned pale.

Honey-Lemon nodded sadly. "Yeah, he died two days ago. He lives in Kyomento."

Tadashi! Hiro knew Tadashi has a few close friends, but she never thought Honey-Lemon was his friend. Actually, Hiro had never met one of Tadashi's friends until now. If Hiro is careful enough, Honey-Lemon won't find out she's actually Tadashi's sister. Hiro smiled weakly and raced out of the tent, but before she could reach to the exit, something catches her foot. Hiro yelped and plummeted onto the ground. She growled to herself. The way she yelped was feminine.

"Are you okay?" GoGo helped onto her feet. Hiro opened her mouth to respond, but she realized their faces were a few inches apart. Her face brightened as she quickly got off of GoGo's grasp and ran out of the tent.

Hiro shook her head. She has to admit, she sometimes interact with other guys, but Tadashi was the only guy she talked to. Besides, the reason why she sometimes talk to men was because Tadashi was overprotective of her well-being when it comes to men. She knew she's going to get married if she doesn't die, but even if she has to married some unknown guy, she hoped she doesn't falls for anyone.

Suddenly, Hiro bumped into something and saw a bowl of rice soup dropped onto the ground. Hiro glanced up and saw a big man with black hair. The soup was all over him. Around him was his buddies and they both stared at the man and back at Hiro. The man glared at her, throwing the bowl over his shoulder. Hiro gulped and smiled nervously, but somehow this is not helping.

"Look what you've done kid!" One of the man's buddies sneered. "You don't like it when Little Yama is angry."

Hiro blinked as she tried to hide her laughing smile. Little Yama? What kind of name is that? Who names their kid Little Yama. Then again, she wondered why her roommates had odd names, but the name Little Yama just wanted to make her laugh. She expected a girl to have that name, but not on a grown man. She would pay a million bucks if his mom named him like that for not having a girl.

"Who are you, twerp?!" Little Yama snapped.

"H-Hiro?" Hiro murmured.

"Well then, Zero, do you know what happens if someone makes me spilled my meal?"

"Apologize, move on, and be friends?" Hiro guessed.

Little Yama laughed. "That's girl talk!"

"Ironically." Hiro whispered.

Then Little Yama grabbed Hiro by her kimono and pinned her against the wall. Hiro's heart pounded with fear. First day of being in here and now she's getting herself into a fight. Little Yama pulled his arm back, while his gang just laughed. As his fist crashed at her, a hand took Little Yama's wrist, causing him to release Hiro. The young Hamada dropped onto the ground. Her eyes widened with shock. Stopping Little Yama was her captain, GoGo. The captain twisted Little Yama's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder.

"You idiot, who do you think you are?" Little Yama snarled. "Do you want to fight."

GoGo chuckled. "I'm the captain, Yama. Do you really want to mess with the captain?"

Little Yama blinked. "N-No."

"Then I suggested you leave Hiro alone." GoGo glared at him. "He's my roommate and if I see wounds on him, I will make sure you have a bloody dying training you'll ever get."

Little Yama's face fell with shock, even his gang was surprised too. They slowly back away and a few seconds later, they ran off, going back into their tent. GoGo walked up to Hiro and helped her up. Hiro smiled and was about to thank GoGo, but it changed as he glared at her.

"Make sure you don't get into another fight." GoGo said. "This is not a game, Hiro. This is war. You can't rely on people saving you forever. So please, try not to get in any fights and get stronger because tomorrow, training starts and don't be late."

Hiro bit her lip and whispered. "Y-Yes sir."

GoGo sighed and patted her head. "I"m not trying to be hard on you, but that's reality. Anyway...uh...good luck Hiro."

Hiro smiled. "I know and thank you sir for helping me."

GoGo blinked a few times and cleared his throat. He nodded to Hiro as he left. GoGo rubbed his eyes as if they were making odd illusions to him. For some reason, Hiro's smile is similar to a girl's smile. GoGo shook his head. Maybe Hiro greatly inherited his mother's looks than his father's. Maybe that's why he looked feminine than masculine.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiro groaned as she woke up. Baymax was nudging his head against her cheek. Yawning, Hiro rubbed her eyes and blinked. All of her roommates are gone and they didn't wake her up. Right away, Hiro changed into her red shirt, blue kimono tunic, brown pants, and sandals She made sure her bandages were secure. Hiro had to admit, men clothing is comfortable.

Racing out of the tent, Hiro went to the dining building and it was empty. She took a pork bun and ran to the trianing filed, while she's eating her breakfast. Sure it's not the breakfast she always got back home, but at least it's still food. When she got there, all the soldiers are there. Hiro spotted her roommates, but GoGo wasn't there, but she walked over to them. Honey-Lemon smiled, giving her kisses on her cheeks.

"Wh-What did you do that for?" Hiro demanded.

"It's just a greeting!" Honey-Lemon exclaimed.

"You'll get used to it." Wasabi said. "Honey-Lemon always greets us like that too."

"Um...okay." Hiro smiled weakly.

In the corner of Hiro's eyes, she could see Little Yama pointing at her and shoving his fist into his palm. Hiro gulped. Hopefully, she won't have to go near that guy. Then GoGo came into the area. Everyone quiets down as they saw him. With him was Callaghan and two cement blocks that were tied with a rope. GoGo and Callaghan stood next to a pole made out of wood. Hiro frowned. Why would they need that for training?

"Soldiers." GoGo said. "I am your captain, GoGo Tomago. You will referred me as Captain only. In each month we will begin a different type of training. This month, we're doing a training of strength, second month running, third swimming, fourth archery, fifth swordsmanship, and sixth martial arts. In one of these training, we'll be also sparring too. On weekends, there is less training, but you can go to some stores around here or anything you want. I want everyone to put all of their will into this training because this training will help you survive in battle. Everyone understand?"

"Yes, Captain!" Everyone agreed.

GoGo smirked. "Good. Now get into a single file line."

Everyone did as they were told. Hiro stood between Fred and Honey-Lemon. The first person in line was Little Yama. GoGo took off his black kimono tunic and dropped it onto the ground. Hiro blinked a few times. She looked away as her face blushed furiously. _Oh no he's hot!_ She thought. Hiro shook her head and took a deep breath as she could feel her heated face cooling down. She's a soldier now. If she could handle seeing Tadashi shirtless, then she's able to handle GoGo too. GoGo grabbed Yama by his sleeve and tied the ropes around his wrist. Little Yama tried to lift up his wrist, but the cement blocks won't let him.

"In this training, all you need to do is to climb onto this pole and reach to the top." GoGo stated. "If you can't reach to the top, then you have to go back into the line and keep trying again. If you could reach to the top, but still have to do this again until everyone could reach the top."

Gog crossed his arms and gave Little Yama a nod. Yama rolled his eyes and began to climb up, but the blocks were weighing him down. Every time he goes up, the blocks are causing him to slide down. With a grunt, Yama tried to hang on, but Yama's hands slipped his grasp from the pole as he fell onto the ground. Hiro winced as she saw the man on his back, groaning. GoGo shook his head and untie the ropes, telling Yama to try harder. Then the next person in line was next. Callaghan helped Yama onto his feet as he went to the back of the line. Hiro stared at the blocks. They looked like they weigh more than a hundred pounds. She wondered if she could handle that weight, but then again this is training, so maybe she might gain some strength. Hiro wished she could know more about Tadashi's training since she never asked him about it.

Then Wasabi was next and began to climb. The other soldiers couldn't get to the top. It seemed the blocks weren't troubling him, but until he got near the top, he slipped off and landed next to GoGo. Honey-Lemon was next. He scurried up the pole, but the blocks caused him to sink down onto the ground. Before GoGo could turn around to see who was next in line, Hiro pushed Fred in front of her. Fred doesn't seemed to mind and as the ropes were tied, he jumped onto the pole, only a few feet off the ground and fell off. GoGo sighed and turned to Hiro as Fred went to the end of the line.

Hiro took a deep breath and walked up to GoGo. He tied the ropes around her small wrist and patted her back. Gulping, Hiro grasped the pole as she climbed up. Hiro clutched the pole as tightly as she could. The blocks are weighing her down. She's not sure how much these blocks weigh, but they're heavy. Hiro placed the soles of her feet against the pole. She heaved herself up as a trickle of sweat drops from her chin. Hiro took a glance down. She could see that she's nearly halfway from the pole. Then, her foot slipped. Hiro gasped, hugging the pole before she fell. Her heart pounded furiously. For a second there she thought she's going to die! As Hiro placed her foot on the pole, Hiro continued to climb. Her arms begun to sore. She gnashed her teeth, trying to reach to the top, but every time she goes up, the blocks were dragging her down. When Hiro took another step, her foot slipped, and her face smack against the pole. Hiro fell as she crashed onto the ground on her side. Groaning, Hiro hesitantly got up, rubbing her side. That fall hurt so much she thought her all of her bones will break. GoGo untie the ropes, giving her a pat on the back.

"Almost there, but keeping trying." GoGo said.

Hiro nodded as she raced over to her friends. Honey-Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred gave her a smile and patted her shoulder. Hiro stared at the pole. Is there another way of climbing up successfully with those blocks?


	6. Chapter 6

When the weekend came, Hiro groaned. As she eat, her arms burn. Her arms are sore and she couldn't get to the top. Even all of her friends are tired too and they still couldn't reach the top, besides GoGo sine he's the captain. The only good thing about this hour was training was over for the rest of the day and Hiro could just go to sleep and rest. Baymax nudged his head against hers. Hiro smiled and petted the demon cat, but Baymax was pointing his head at her necklace. For the last five days, Baymax was pointing to Tadashi's necklace for some reason and she doesn't know why.

"I never thought this training would be so hard!" Fred groaned.

"Yeah no kidding." Wasabi muttered.

"Wish training was easier." Honey-Lemon sighed.

"You said it." Hiro agreed.

"Hiro!" A voice called.

Hiro turned and saw GoGo walking up to her. She stared at him blankly. Why does he still have his kimono off? Hiro was glad she got used to the whole GoGo is shirtless thing. That way she won't even blush whenever she sees him like that. GoGo sat down next to her, putting a scroll next to her. Hiro frowned and held the scroll. As she opened it, read it, and blinked.

"This is a scroll about demon cats." GoGo explained. "I thought you might want to train Baymax."

Hiro smiled. "Thanks, Captain!"

"You don't have to call me Captain all the time," GoGo pointed out. "When we're not training, just call me GoGo."

Hiro nodded. "Okay Capt-I mean GoGo."

GoGo patted her back and left the dining hall. Hiro smiled a bit and twirled her hair, but she stopped and cleared her throat. That was a bit girlish thing to do. She should watched herself if she does anything not masculine. Then Baymax raised his head up, twitching his ears. He stood up and started running off. Hiro blinked and gasped as she dashed after Baymax.

"Baymax!" Hiro called, but Baymax didn't stopped.

As Baymax raced out of the dining hall, Hiro leaped at Baymax, but he jumped away, causing her to crash on her face. Hiro growled as she got up, wiping the dirt off of her face. She ran towards Baymax as he ran out of the gate. Along the way, Hiro grabbed a rope so she could use it as a leash. Baymax ran into the forest. Hiro tried to keep up to him, but it seems the little fluff ball is getting deeper into the forest. She's not sure what just got into Baymax, but he's acting a bit odd for some reason. As Baymax disappeared into the forest, Hiro bit her lip. This is bad. Baymax was Tadashi's pet and if she lot him, she's not going to forgive herself. Baymax is the only thing left she has of Tadashi. Hiro brushed the leaves out of the way. She tried to see Baymax, but she couldn't see his little white fur. Tears formed into her eyes. She couldn't loose him. She just can't. Baymax can't be gone for good.

Suddenly, Hiro heard a meowing sound. Hiro's eyes lit up. She pushed the leaves away as she ran closer. The meowing grows louder and louder and finally, Hiro got out from the leaves. Baymax was there. Hiro scooped Baymax into her arms, hugging him tightly. She thought she'll loose him forever. Then Hiro paused. She glanced up and her eyes widened. In front of them was a dark house. Hiro frowned. This doesn't looked like a store. It looked like someone is living here.

Hiro and Baymax stared at each other. They walked up to the door and Hiro knocked. Waiting, no one answered. Hiro stared up at the house. There is an open window. She went to the nearest pillar and began to climb up, while Baymax was sitting on her shoulder. When they got to the top, Hiro slipped inside. Hiro pursed her lips. It's dark inside. Too dark.

"Nyaaaan!" Baymax yawned.

"Shh!" Hiro hissed.

Hiro glanced around to from left to right. She sighed. No one seemed to hear Baymax's yawn. Baymax jumped off of her shoulder, jumping down the stairs. Hiro scooped Baymax up as they walked down the stairs. Hiro stared at the house. This doesn't look like an inside of a house. This house doesn't have anything, except darkness. In the corner of her eyes, Hiro noticed some light in the corner of the house. Gulping, Hiro hesitantly walked over to the corner, but before they could turn to the corner, Hiro noticed a broom next to her and grabbed it as a weapon. With a deep breath, Hiro and Baymax stepped out of the corner. Hiro raised a brow. There's no one here. There's only a desk and a lantern turned on. Above the desk was papers and maps all over it.

As Hiro got closer to the wall, her eyes widened. There was a map of San Fransokyo where the Emperor's Palace was circled, including Kyomento. Hiro took some of the papers and read them. Gasping, she dropped it and fell onto her knees. The papers were about planning to burn the gates of Kyomento and explode it, where Tadashi died. Hiro clenched her fists. She couldn't believe it. She always thought the explosion wasn't part of the raid's plan, but it was all along. Tadashi...died for nothing! The person who was responsible for his death was someone in those papers called Yokai and next to his name was a picture of a mask.

Then Baymax hissed. Hiro glanced up and gaped. Above from them was a man dressed in black with a white mask and with him were ninjas. Is this the Yokai person? In the corner of Hiro's eyes, there are other masked people, but unlike Yokai, they are wearing black masked. Right away, Hiro grabbed Baymax and raced off. All of the ninjas raced after her. Hiro ran as fast as she could, but they're catching up to her. When they got to the door, Hiro put Baymax down.

"Change, change, change!" Hiro ordered.

Baymax changed right away, but this time, his larger cat form was like his kitten form.

"Scratch it!" Hiro yelled. Baymax scratched the door, but there was barley a mark. "Use headbutt!" Baymax bumped his head at the door and nothing happened.

Hiro groaned with frustration. How is she going to get out? She pushed Baymax up the stairs, while ninjas were still coming after them. As Hiro slammed Baymax out of the window, she came out with him. Hiro screamed, but Baymax landed on four paws and she landed on his back. Baymax started to run, while Hiro blinked a few times. They jumped out of the window and Baymax catch her fall. They jumped out of the window!

Sighing, Hiro glanced back. There are no ninjas coming after them. She placed her hands on her hand, burying her face into Baymax's fur. She couldn't believe it. For all of this time, she thought the explosion just came out of nowhere, but instead it was planned. Then Hiro remembered something. After the guards came out with Tadashi's burnt body, the person he was trying to save wasn't there. Tadashi was murdered and tricked to his death. What if that Yokai man was the person who killed Tadashi? The question is: Who is he?


End file.
